


Chasing Rainbows (or, Kise’s Harem that Never Was)

by bob2ff



Series: Miracles Hijinks [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed that all Kise did was futilely chase after things he could never be, could never have. </p><p>Or:, </p><p>Kise falls in love multiple times, but isn’t sure if what that is, is even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Rainbows (or, Kise’s Harem that Never Was)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BPS' Challenge 69 (Beginnings).

It began with Aominechii. Kise had always exceedingly good at catching up to things. There was volleyball, swimming, track and field, football, baseball, and a host of discarded sports, a trail of achievements left behind because they weren’t achievements at all, just Kise going through the motions. Mastering skills, tricks and accomplishments so easily they didn’t feel like anything at all. Then Aominechii happened, and a chase begun, that Kise wasn't sure he would ever catch up to. 

It wasn’t typical that Aominechii would have been the guy to catch Kise’s attention. But then there was his _basketball_ — fluid, amazing, glorious, ruthless, merciless — he moved across the court in a way that made Kise _want_ to be him (or want _him_ — Kise was never sure).

All those one-on-ones, and Kise never desired something so badly, for his basketball to become _just like his_. Longing for Aominechii’s attention, when normally people were the one clamouring for _Kise’s_ attention. It was all new, foreign, and made Kise fall deep in love with the feeling of _being_ in love, rather being the one _others_ were in love with.

“A little too slow on the fast break there, Kise,” Aominechii would taunt, yet the next moment thoughtfully instruct, adjusting his footwork. Infuriating and wonderful at the same time. Making Kise push himself harder, then pull back _just_ enough so he could keep watching Aominechii, chasing him. He loved the feeling too much to give it up. He didn't want to surpass Aominechii, because he was too in love with the feeling of being in love with something he could never get. Kise had never _not_ gotten anything he wanted before - how _exciting_ it was, and deliciously painful at the same time.

Next there was Kurokochii. Quiet and understated, but with the most powerful presence Kise had ever met. It had taken Kise a while to notice him — and even longer to realize that the very fact he took _that_ long to notice him was a testament to Kurokochii’s ability in itself. Once he did, though, Kise could not help but long for his respect, long for Kurokochii’s attention, when all his life Kise had never longed for _anyone's_ respect or attention. 

Kurokochii was different from Aominechii, more than just his basketball style, personality and everything else (Kise thought it was equal parts wonderful, yet also tore his heart with jealousy, of how their bond just _worked_ despite their differences).

Kise’s adoration of Aominechii was overwhelming, exciting, out of control. His feelings for Kurokochii, however, crept up on him like Kurokochii himself. It was one day, at the end of a particularly ruthless practice session. Kise had crashed on the bench, leaning against an Aominechii who had shoved him off with a groan, “you’re so sweaty, get away from me.”

“Here, Kise-kun,” Kurokochii had quietly passed him an ice cold sports drink. Placing a towel on Kise’s head, so gently Kise almost didn’t feel his hand brush over his hair, a subtle, almost-not-there expression of assurance. At that moment, Kise had been struck, reeling, by a longing so strong he was almost scared. And yet another chase began.

He respected, admired Kurokochii so much he wanted his acknowledgement. More than that, he wanted Kurokochii to respect _him_ , too. Unlike with Aominechii, where Kise was content to watch after longingly, knowing he might never reach him, Kise _wanted_ Kurokochii to reciprocate his — whatever-it-was he felt for him.

Was it any wonder that Kise had recognized immediately when Momoichii had fallen for Kurokochii, even when she had not realized it yet herself? He had become besotted in just the very same way. Kurokochii had just been himself, yet drew people to him in his own, quiet way. That quiet way that constantly pulled Kise to want, long, for his acknowledgement.

Meeting Kasamatsu-senpai provided a new beginning for Kise. For the first time, Kise _wasn’t_ trying to prove himself. He felt fully deserving of the hype Kaijou had made over him. _They_ were the ones trying to prove themselves to _him_.

Then Kasamatsu-senpai had kicked him, treated him as Kise had _never_ been treated before, and Kise was suddenly beginning the chase again. The chase for his senpai to admire him, respect him, accept him as truly a part of the team. 

It probably seemed like a big deal when, after Touou, Kasamatsu-senpai pulled Kise up when he humiliatingly, devastatingly, _couldn’t_ make himself get up. In front of Aominechii, too (Kise replayed that moment over and over again in his head, days after the match. In a way, he was _glad_ Aominechii had not helped him up — he didn’t think he could have taken the shame).

The thing was, it _wasn’t_ a big deal, because that was just what Kasamatsu-senpai did, for everyone in their team. He kicked Moriyama-senpai when he called their attention to girls, but patted him on the shoulder after he successfully managed a particularly tricky shot during a practice game. He whacked Hayakawa-senpai for his incoherent obnoxiousness, but highfived him when he tirelessly muscled away guys bigger than him to grab rebounds.

Kise knew he was _better_ than Kasamatsu-senpai. He thought he was probably better than all of Kaijou’s basketball team put together. But he worked hard anyway, because that was what it meant to be part of Kasamatsu-senpai’s team. That was what it meant to have a captain worth working hard for. That was what it meant to be Kaijou’s Kise.

Most of the time, however, Kise felt that he could never deserve a team like Kaijou. A captain like Kasamatsu-senpai.

Then, finally, there was Kagamichii. Barging into Kise’s life with as much grace and elegance as Aominechii did, which to say none at all. He _demanded_ Kise’s attention as if he _deserved_ it — as though Kise gave his attention _willingly_ to anyone. But then, Kagamichii proved himself deserving of it many times over, his amazing dunks and speed surprising Kise like he hadn’t been surprised in a long time. Since Aominechii.

Unlike with Aominechii, however, Kagamichii did not inspire Kise’s infatuation. Rather, he was the one trying to get _Kise_ to acknowledge _him_. Kise wished he _wouldn't_ feel like this again. The feeling of being so excited by a challenger, before he knew it Kise was chasing after them, a chase that began again and again each time he felt that longing again. A longing that was equal parts excitement and desire for what, Kise didn't know. 

A desire to win, not really. Kise knew Kagamichii was _great_ at basketball, but he only became _almost_ unstoppable with Kurokochii.

A desire for Kagamichii himself, Kise wasn't so sure. After all, he might be a little similar to Aominechii (and it would always inevitably be about Aominechii to Kise). But he was also so simple Kise couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Basketball was _amazing_ and all, but there was also grooming, trends, and fashion to think about, that was important to Kise, that Kagamichii obviously never gave a thought to.

But Kise _enjoyed_ playing with Kagamichii, enjoyed interacting with him in a way that made him get all red and flustered. He enjoyed _not_ being the one longing for a look, a glance, any casual touch from the people he admired. This time, he was the one in full control of himself.

No, Kise wasn't so sure what he felt about Kagamichii, just yet. After all, the chase had just begun.

 

 


End file.
